I Held The Pen, He Wrote The Words
by Mingamelon
Summary: It all started with Prussia stealing Austria's pens, delaying his work for the afternoon. Armed with a feather quill and quick thinking, Austria might be able to turn this game around. One-Shot, PrussiaAustria smut.


**Author's Note:** De-anoning from the Hetalia Kink Meme. The request- _Two nations are in a relationship, the more 'innocent' one, nation A decides to tease his/her partner by doing a number of seemingly innocent acts throughout the day to get the other riled up._

I got an idea for this when I was daydreaming at work the other day. I'm in dire need of some PruAus and am in love with the idea of Austria being the one to start things off, so things just fell into place after that~

Special thanks go to my lovely Spamano RP partner, Darky. I've noticed that through RPing with her, my writing style has changed, becoming more patient and a lot less rushed. Thank you, Darky!

I don't own Hetalia, Austria, or Prussia! I just "borrow" them for my kink meme fills. XD

* * *

><p>Austria hastily slid the drawer of his desk open and pushed around the contents inside. When the inquiry yielded nothing in his favor, the brunet shut the drawer with a swift snap and opened the one below, starting the search anew.<p>

_Damn you, Gilbert. You took all of my pens with the intention of delaying my work!_

That certainly seemed to be the case after Austria's thorough investigation left him without a single pen to his name. It wasn't hard for him to imagine Prussia sneaking in and stealing them all as some crude form of joke.

Austria sighed and looked over his workroom for a place that might conceal something to write with when they fell on a very decorative quill, set aside on one of the cabinets as a means of tasteful decoration. He rounded his desk and held the quill to eye level, then gave the inkwell a soft shake. Both seemed to be in decent working condition, and when the only other option that came to Austria's mind was to ask Prussia for one of his pens back, God knowing what Prussia would ask in return for one, the brunet decided the quill would have to do for the time being.

The brunet sat at his desk and pulled a blank sheet of paper before him. It had been a very long time since he had handled a quill and it showed as he idly practiced his script.

"Hey, Roderich! Don't think you can hide from the great Prussia by pretending to work!"

The sudden sound of Prussia's booming voice coupled with him pulling the door open so fast it hit the wall startled Austria, sending his hand veering off course and a spray of ink across the page. His jaw was firm with annoyance as he lifted his eyes to the Prussian.

"Surely," Austria tried to force the edge of irritation from his voice. "You have better things to do than steal my pens and barge in on my assignments, Gilbert."

"Nope!" Prussia answered smugly, flopping into a nearby chair and resting his elbows on the table.

Austria moved a stack of paperwork in front of him. He knew better than to request that Prussia leave him to his tasks. If anything, that would make the white haired nation's decision to stay even more cemented. "Just try and contain your antics for once, that's all I ask."

"Not promising anything, Roderich. Besides, when you put it like that, it makes me want to do the opposite even more!" Prussia gave a distinct chuckle, but didn't move from where he sat.

Not wanting to waste any further time with petty arguments, Austria set to work, the soft, scratching sounds of the quill against paper filling the void of conversation.

"Couldn't you pick something less annoying to write with?" Prussia's question was laced with a taunting tone.

"It would seem that all of the pens in my workroom have gone missing, leaving me no other choice than to use this." Austria said matter-of-factly through his writing.

"Oh? Wonder how that happened?" Prussia blatantly lied, his intent mischievous more than malicious. He extracted a single pen from shirt and a grinned, lazily twirling it in his fingers.

_He wants me to ask for a pen back at the cost of something, I'm sure._ Austria had been with Prussia for a while now and quickly picked up on his games. This was just one of many times he attempted to instigate Austria into getting something he wanted. _I absolutely refuse to give him the satisfaction this time._

A sudden '_click-click-click_' sound brought Austria's thoughts to an abrupt halt and he looked up from his paperwork to find Prussia idly clicking the pen to an erratic beat.

"Gilbert." The brunet warned, his brow furrowed with annoyance.

"Hey, it beats the hell outta the sound of that stupid quill!" The Prussian retorted, continuing as if he didn't even render Austria's frustration.

Austria attempted to work through the distracting sound and leaned forward, the feather of the quill softly brushing the side of his face. Almost at once, the clicking sound halted, and Austria peered up curiously at Prussia. Their eyes met briefly before Prussia jerked his glance away, clicking the pen again.

The reaction intrigued Austria. He already knew very well that if he were to ask for his pen, Prussia would demand something submissive in return. The white haired nation had purposefully taken the pens of Austria's workroom to force him into a disadvantage in the situation, leaving the outcome up to Prussia's "mercy".

But it seemed that in his glee and anticipation, Prussia had assumed that Austria would fall prey to his game without fail. He hadn't expected Austria to find use in the decorative quill, and was it just Austria's imagination, or was something lurking in the depths of Prussia's crimson eyes when he watched the feather caress the side of his cheek?

The tables had turned. As soon as Austria realized that, he sat upright and brought the quill upwards, feigning concentration on his work. He slowly tapped the end of the feather to his lips, the light tickling sensation second to the look he was receiving from Prussia, a look torn between hungry interest and stubborn rejection of the idea that he might lose in a game he himself had initiated.

He shifted the quill in his hand, lightly tracing a finger up the shaft and directing the feather across his cheek, then stroking along the line of his jaw, mimicking the manner Prussia touched him the best he could, despite the sensations feeling as different as night and day.

The feather was light, graceful, and left nothing in its wake. It tickled and teased, but ultimately left no feelings of satisfaction. Prussia's hands, his fingers, they were rough and curled to mark Austria's skin whenever the two made contact. The trailing, red marks Prussia left behind would burn against the air, causing Austria to involuntarily arch his back into the Prussian, desperately seeking more.

The thought of Prussia handling him roughly made Austria shift in his seat, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He gave the smallest of glances over his glasses just in time to see one of Prussia's hands disappear under the table. The pen he had been so obsessively clicking was tucked behind his ear, his thoughts of annoying Austria lost in lust.

Prussia was desperate and ready; he just needed one extra push to get him to break his stubborn will. Austria wrapped his fingers tightly around the quill and raised it to the side of his mouth, brushing it lightly against the sensitive mark. Never having done this sort of thing to himself before, least of all with the feather of a quill, Austria wasn't ready for the sensation and couldn't hold back a soft, surprised moan.

That was more than enough to coax the Prussian out of his seat. He stood so fast that the chair toppled over, crossing the room quickly and roughly grabbing Austria by the collar. He sat on Austria's desk, hastily shoving the stack of papers away, and lowered his face to the Austrian's ear.

"Are you so desperate to get off that you'd use even a quill, Roderich?" Prussia's breath was hot against Austria's skin, and the brunet couldn't suppress a shudder at the much needed contact. Prussia's tone still held superiority as he tried to gain the upper hand.

Austria attempted to resist, secretly loving the pressure of his collar and jabot against his neck. He glared up at Prussia and forced his tone to be even and daring. "Perhaps if my partner didn't insist on playing such childish games-"

Bringing up Prussia's original intent just served to fuel his pride. He pulled Austria up from his seat and swiftly claimed him in a rough kiss, breaking it only to lightly bite the Austrian's lip. "How about we both just stop screwing around and I take you on your desk right here and now?"

Asking the question, as well as Austria answering, was moot at this point, and Prussia pulled his partner forward for another heated kiss, this time demanding entrance with his tongue. The feel of Prussia against him, the heat of the bulge in his pants, and the warmth of his breath on his face all worked together simultaneously to break down any shred of resistance Austria had. He parted his lips and welcomed Prussia into his mouth, tasting the tang of sarcasm, wit, and endless confidence.

Amidst the kiss, Austria felt himself being awkwardly moved around as Prussia switched their positions, still trying to maintain contact. He pushed Austria onto the desk and hurriedly unbuttoned his coat, opening it and pushing his hands under his partner's shirt. Prussia lightly trailed his nails along the brunet's sides and leaned over him with a smirk.

"Better than some stupid feather, huh?" He asked just before teasing his fingers across Austria's nipples.

The Austrian responded by turning his head and biting Prussia's neck, suckling softly at first, but becoming harsher as Prussia growled lowly and rolled his nipples with his fingers. He moaned into Prussia's neck and moved one hand to his shoulder, the other to tangle in his white hair, both of them gripping hard with nails digging deep.

Giving one final, rough pinch and hearing a satisfying cry from the nation below him, Prussia dragged his nails down Austria's chest and stomach before coming to a stop at his hips. He teased his fingers along the line of Austria's pants, much to the annoyance of the brunet, but he was too busy fighting for breath to get a word in.

Prussia made quick work of stripping Austria's pants and boxers away, carelessly throwing them aside and letting his partner's erection stand tall. He placed his hands on Austria's hips and pulled him forward, kneeling on the floor, and gently swept his tongue across the head of his partner's cock, lapping up the gathered precum. Austria instinctively draped his legs over Prussia's shoulders and arched his back, murmuring his name softly.

He continued to swirl his tongue over the tip, flicking lightly up and down the sensitive slit until he felt Austria's hand push hard against the top of his head. A shiver snaked its way down Prussia's spine as he felt Austria dig his nails into his scalp, and for once, he complied, opening his mouth wider to accommodate for the burnet's cock. Prussia relaxed his throat and slowly eased his entire length in, then pulled back until he was just around the tip, before shifting the weight in his legs and bobbing his head. He completely forsakes a steady build up, favoring a fast, deep rhythm instead.

"A-ahh-!" Austria struggled to moan between his gasps for air, his hands holding tight to the edge of the desk. Between the earlier sensations of the feather and Prussia starting off so quickly, it was all far too much, too soon.

Prussia felt his partner writhe around him and moved a hand from Austria's hip, wrapping his fingers around the base of the brunet's cock, stroking in rapid time and earning him more heated moans as reward. He felt Austria's cock twitch and hummed around his partner, the vibrations pulsing through Austria and pushing him over the edge.

"Ngh- Aah! Gilbert!" Austria thrust his hips upward, pushing his cock the furthest it could go, and came hard, spilling what seemed like everything he had into his partner's mouth.

Prussia swallowed eagerly, running his tongue along the underside of Austria's shaft until he had gone soft. He leaned back, slowly sliding his partner's cock out of his mouth and stood, towering over Austria. He licked his lips at the sight of the brunet beneath him, panting and spent, and felt a burning sensation of want coursing through him. He began to work at his pants, freeing his painfully hard cock with a hurried flick of a button and downward jerk of his zipper. Dropping his pants to the floor, Prussia climbed onto the already crowded desk, pushing papers and the like aside so quickly that a few of them rolled onto the floor.

Austria looked up at the white haired nation, his eyes half-lidded under his glasses until he noticed Prussia sucking on his fingers, his lips curled upward in a smug smile. The brunet shifted his legs to make more room for Prussia on the desk, finding his cock half-hard and ready for more. He couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from Prussia's tongue sliding up and down the lengths of his fingers, coating them hurriedly before freeing them from his mouth.

Prussia noticed, of course, and his smile widened. "And you accuse me of being greedy!" He lowered his hand and skipped all forms of teasing pretense, sliding a finger in with animalistic roughness.

Austria cried out and his hands grabbed at the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles went white, his nails futilely attempting to dig into the wooden surface.

"Don't hold back, Roderich. You're the one who started this, after all." Prussia taunted while pushing in a second finger and working his partner, stretching him as wide as could.

"D-Damn it, G-Gilbert-!" Austria panted, his breathing ragged. "_You're_ the one... ngh-! You're the one who started this-!" His retort was cut off when a third finger entered him.

Prussia grit his teeth as he felt resistance around his fingers. Everything was so tight around him, it felt useless to open his partner any further, and after a few frenzied thrusts of his hand and deep curls from his fingertips, he moved his hand back.

Austria heard the other nation spit into the palm of his hand and made a face. "Disgusting."

"Deal with it." Prussia replied, repeating the gesture again just to annoy him. With his cock slicked, he inched forward, guiding himself into Austria's ready and wanting entrance, and closed the gap between them by roughly pulling the brunet forward by his hips.

Austria just barely managed to adjust himself properly when Prussia roughly slammed into him, setting off at a breakneck series of thrusts. He was about to object to such rough treatment when he glanced up at Prussia, taking in the sight of his eyes shut tight and his mouth wordlessly muttering what seemed to be Austria's name over and over again, imagery that stole his breath away.

The brunet opened his mouth and attempted to call out to Prussia, but his train of thought came to an abrupt, crashing halt the moment he felt his partner's cock brush against his prostate.

"T-There-!" Austria managed to gasp in the torrent of sensations. His hands grabbed desperately at the Prussian's shoulders. "R-Right there, Gilbert, _now_-!"

For once, Prussia nodded his head and continued to thrust into Austria, making sure to angle himself so that he hit that spot with each roll of his hips. He forced his eyes open and took in the image of his partner below him, and felt heat and pressure coil in his stomach.

"F-Fuck, Roderich, I'm so _close_!" The white haired nation hissed through grit teeth. His cock ached with the urge to release, to fill Austria with everything he had and then some, but even knowing that his partner had come once before him, he couldn't bring himself to let go just yet. Moving his hand to Austria's cock, the Prussian stroked him in time with his thrusts, each one punctuated by both nations' frenzied moans.

Austria comes first, his hot seed spilling over his partner's hand and stomach, Prussia following suit with the sudden change of muscles tightening all around him. Prussia arched his back, pushing himself the deepest he could into the brunet and stays in place, riding out his climax with gentle, rolling thrusts until the blissful high subsided.

Panting, his shoulders heaving, and still half-clothed, Prussia clumsily backed up and flopped himself into the chair next to the desk. He is unsurprised that, after a moment to catch his breath, Austria slipped off of the desk and went about gathering his clothes to redress himself.

"Heh. Always so modest, even after I just got done screwing your brains out." Prussia gave a weak smile as Austria pulled his pants back on.

The brunet was in the middle of fixing his belt when he remembered something, and after taking a few steps, knelt into the chair Prussia was sitting in.

"_Again_? Damn, Roderich, give me a second-"

Austria interrupted Prussia with a soft kiss, then reached up and snatched away the pen that was still tucked behind his partner's ear.

"What the- hey!" Prussia objected, trying to stand, but between being pinned down by Austria and being utterly spent from such an intense bout of sex, only managed to comically kick his feet out against the floor in protest.

Austria's violet eyes glinted mischievously behind his glasses and he pushed Prussia back into the chair. Standing, he turned and retrieved the stack of papers from his desk, retreating to a room less occupied. "If you don't mind, I'll see to my paperwork now." He offered over his shoulder, mimicking the smug smile Prussia often threw his way with amazing accuracy.

Stunned and begrudgingly impressed, Prussia relaxed in the chair and allowed Austria to leave. _Since it's unawesome of me to lose, I think I'll call this one a tie. You can't lose if you both won, right?_

Grinning, Prussia stood from the chair and stepped into his pants. Before leaving the room, he emptied his pockets of all the pens he had collected throughout Austria's house, leaving them in a messy heap on the center of the desk.


End file.
